1. Field
Embodiments relate to an optical lens, a light emitting module in which an optical lens is provided on a light emitting device, and a light unit including a light emitting module.
2. Background
A light emitting device, for example, a light emitting diode, may be a type of a semiconductor device which converts electrical energy into light. The light emitting diode may replace existing fluorescent lamps, incandescent lamps, or the like and may be considered as a next-generation light source. Since the light emitting diode generates light by using a semiconductor element, the light emitting diode may consume very low amounts of power, as compared to an incandescent lamp, which generates light by heating tungsten or a fluorescent lamp, which generates light by colliding ultraviolet rays generated through high pressure discharge with a phosphor.
Since the light emitting diode generates light by using a potential gap of the semiconductor element, the light emitting diode may have a long lifespan, a fast response time, and environment-friendly characteristics, as compared to existing light sources. Accordingly, much research has been conducted to replace existing light sources with a light emitting diode. The light emitting diode may be increasingly used as a light source of lighting apparatuses, such as, e.g., various lamps used indoors and outdoors, a display device, an electronic board, and a streetlamp.